


爱欲难择

by qiuqianyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqianyi/pseuds/qiuqianyi





	爱欲难择

和一群黑子大战了三百回合并且略占上风之后，漩涡鸣人在论坛看到了这样的一个帖子：

木叶论坛 娱乐八卦

主题：上司要潜规则男神了我是该拍手叫好还是恶意举报

RT，楼主在本市一家很有影响力的公司工作两年了，从入职开始就隐约觉得上司是国内某个知名乐队的粉丝，因为面试的时候每个人居然都被问了对于那个乐队的看法，官方的解释是要看我们对流行风尚的了解程度，当初居然傻傻地信了，现在回顾一下简直处处都是疑点！不过上司有自己喜欢的爱豆并不稀奇，更何况楼主本人也很喜欢那个乐队，但是！公司内部最近流传起了一个消息，就是我们的新款将要请那个乐队的人来拍宣传广告！不要怪楼主脑洞大，我总觉得这是暴风雨的开始。

№0 ☆☆☆万花丛中过于2037-03-07 13:57:45留言☆☆☆

围观，通过两年、国内知名乐队初步推理出楼主所说的是Voice

№1 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 13:58:06留言☆☆☆

一楼的大佬我能摸摸你的奖杯吗？

№2 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 13:58:21留言☆☆☆

看到那两个关键词我只想到了时代の三忍……

№3 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 13:58:49留言☆☆☆

是什么让一楼的大佬如此优秀，我要向您取取精

№4 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 13:59:01留言☆☆☆

楼主直男癌吧？听说请Voice代言就想到潜规则？

№5 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 13:59:17留言☆☆☆

我也觉得楼主想的有点多，就算你的上司真的喜欢Voice那请他们来代言也没什么啊，为什么会想到潜规则呢？

№6 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 13:59:43留言☆☆☆

一看楼上的两位就没有仔细看楼主的话，哪个公司会在面试的时候这么直接地提问对于某个艺人的看法？想要知道员工对于流行风尚的了解度直接问你最近看过什么节目或者是喜欢最近的那个小鲜肉才是最正确的方式吧？再说Voice都出道多少年了，根本算不上是新兴团体了好吧？

№7 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 14:01:10留言☆☆☆

排楼上，不过你上司有钱能请到自己爱豆代言本公司的产品也是一种能力，不对，应该说是某些人一生的愿望，至于最后会不会成为潜规则也要看他们本人的选择吧，楼主难道是不想看到上司和你男神走到一起？

№8 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 14:02:06留言☆☆☆

所以说佐助水月和重吾之中有一个就是你上司的目标了呗？

№9 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 14:02:19留言☆☆☆

开心地抱走我家香磷小姐姐

№10 ☆☆☆= =于2037-03-07 14:02:31留言☆☆☆

看到这里鸣人已经能猜出这个发帖者是自己公司的员工了，虽说面试中的那一项并不是他的意思，但增加了这个问题的人力资源经理是他的损友，其实和是他提出来的并没有什么本质上的区别。

作为在木叶市甚至全国都享有一定知名度的珠宝公司的董事长，鸣人并没有达到可以完全管控好整个集团的地步。不过家族企业传到他这个独子手里也是迟早的事，他老爸原本是抱着早出来历练几年的念头让鸣人接管整个公司的，但身为一个刚毕业不久的青年人，很明显他还没有做好直接走入社会并且身居管理层的准备，起码从他依旧沉迷追星这一点上就可以得到体现。

鸣人是Voice乐队的死忠粉，更具体一点的话应该说是主唱宇智波佐助的唯粉，第一次被朋友拉着去看他们的演出时鸣人就沦陷在了那个黑发青年的气场之中。那是一种他从未见过的光彩，张扬而狂野，鸣人沉醉于对方的嗓音和每一个动作，深爱着那张禁欲的脸和他对每个人都十分疏离的态度。鸣人并不是M体质，但每次看到佐助闪耀在舞台上的时候总会想要和那个人来一场激烈的肉体碰撞，想看到那张脸上露出其他的表情，不只是一首歌曲结束后瞬间的放松自我，他想要看到的是对方的渴求，或者说是欲望。

所有人都知道佐助是个禁欲主义者，从不和任何人传过绯闻，目前也没有被扒出来任何情感经历，有些向他投怀送抱的人在被拒绝之后怀疑他那方面有问题，鸣人虽然不太相信，但久而久之也就忘记了最初那份带有特殊需求的关注了。

但不论他私下如何重视佐助这个人，在平时都是不能表现出来的，这次不知道是谁泄露了消息，鸣人只是有请Voice代言的想法，还没有付诸实践，如今就被人捅到了论坛上，这样的话一旦自己真正请了佐助来，恐怕会后患无穷。

“花火，来一下我办公室。”为了从根源上阻拦住这些谣言的传播，同时也能让他光明正大地请来自己的偶像，如今就不得不采取一些措施了，这么想着，他立刻拨了内线电话叫来了自己的秘书。

“董事长，有什么需要我处理的吗？”日向花火进来的时候后面跟了一个人，正是鸣人那个狼狈为奸了很多年的朋友春野樱。

“你去拟一份意向调查，关于这次我们的新品要请谁来代言，然后给每个部门的经理发一份，今天下班之前告诉我结果，我想参考一下大家的意见。”如果原本公司内就有传言，那在这种情况下做的调查问卷也会一边倒，最后的结果成为大家的意见，和他这个董事长没有任何关系了。

“您和春野经理沟通过了吗？刚刚她就是在和我交代这件事。”花火看了一眼十分随意地坐到沙发上的小樱，又看了看办公桌后面的鸣人，不知道同样的事情为什么会安排给自己两次。

“是吗？那就是我忘记让她来告诉你了，不过大概就是这样，你去准备吧，我和春野经理还有事要谈。”鸣人投给小樱一个意味深长的眼神。

“好的，那我去忙了。”花火收到任务后离开了鸣人的办公室。

“说吧，你怎么和我想到一起去了？”终于没有了外人，鸣人无精打采地倚在座位上，没了刚刚严谨的模样。

“我在木叶论坛上看到了一个帖子，原本以为自己暴露了，没想到是你，虽然还没有产生什么实质性的影响，但总是要防患于未然，”小樱点了支烟，神情有些凝重，“不过这都不是重点，到底是谁把我们要请Voice的消息透露出去的？”

“你可以叫鹿丸查一查发帖的人是谁，但是消息是谁先知道的就很难确定了，”鸣人皱了皱眉，“办公室里禁烟。”

“为你收拾烂摊子很让人心烦的好不好，抽支烟可以调节心情，”小樱白了他一眼，继续说道，“我可不管你这边会出什么问题，反正这次的新款我要亲自戴到香磷手上。”

“你是不是想多了？这次我只准备请佐助一个人的。”

“只请他你不怕有人会把矛头指向你们两个吗？或许还会有人怀疑他和乐队里的其他成员不和，再说一整个系列你都准备戴到他一个人身上？那宇智波先生的花孔雀名号可是要坐实了。”小樱有些不屑地冷哼道。

“对哦，还有这个问题，那我们真的要把整个Voice乐队的人都请来吗？”鸣人猛地拍了一下自己的脑袋，他怎么把这个给忘了，一心想着要让佐助来拍宣传片，最根本也是最严峻的问题却又忽略了。

“反正也就只有四个人，为了能有佐助在你不会心疼那点钱的吧？而且这样安排的话你们两个人都不会有绯闻，其实很划算的不是吗？”小樱笑着为他分析。

“你说的没错，那我们就等下午的结果吧。”鸣人舒了口气，觉得刚刚的疲惫已经一扫而空了。

“你就这么有信心Voice会是公司里呼声最高的？”小樱饶有兴趣地提问道，虽然她并不是对自己的偶像没有信心，但看鸣人一副志在必得的样子，她还是很好奇对方的下一步计划是什么。

“没人说过我会按照大家最后的投票结果选出代言人啊，只是需要这么个过程而已。”鸣人露出一个十分奸诈的微笑。

“你学坏了，两年前你可不是这个样子。”小樱也笑了，她虽然想到鸣人会在最后的投票里做些手脚，但没想到这不过是个幌子，结果怎样他并不关心。

“和佐助有关的事自然不能马虎，再说刚刚那句话我应该还给你才对，两年前你可不敢在得到我的许可之前直接下达命令，更何况是如此明目张胆地命令我的秘书。”鸣人才不会任她调侃，立刻反击了回去。

“资源共享嘛，谁让我们喜欢的人正好在同一个乐队里，”小樱把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，站起身看了鸣人一眼，“那你去和他们经纪公司联系，我去叫鹿丸查查发帖的人是谁。”

“辛苦了。”鸣人挥了挥手，目送着小樱离开。

接下来的事就顺利了许多，鸣人虽然因为抢到前排的票而拉近过两个人之间的距离，但像现在这样不仅能对话甚至还能触碰到对方对于他来说简直是到了天堂。虽然很羡慕站在同一起跑线上的小樱有着那样的豪情壮志，但他曾经的幻想其实要比那露骨不知道多少倍。

“没想到漩涡先生会亲自来监督宣传片的拍摄。”佐助他们比鸣人晚到了一会儿，所以进去之后立刻互相客套地打了招呼，不过让鸣人比较惊奇的是Voice团队中往常负责对外交流的鬼灯水月今天异常的话少，取而代之的是平日里不怎么喜欢发表意见的佐助来和他们拉近关系。

“很荣幸能请到你们来宣传这个新款系列，虽说没办法提出什么具体的意见，但作为这次宣传活动的总负责人我还是有点敬业精神的，”鸣人从桌上准备好的首饰盒里拿出了一条男式手链，朝佐助伸出了手，“不知道能否帮您戴上？”

“当然，”佐助伸出手任鸣人将手链戴在自己手腕上，同时看向盒子里剩下的那三枚戒指，说道，“很衬它们的名字。”

“我们也认为这个系列和Voice很相称。”小樱从鸣人身后走上前来，将里面唯一的一枚女式戒指戴到了香磷左手的无名指上。

“毕竟是‘Desire’嘛，对于我们四个来说实在是不能更贴切的名字了。”水月不怀好意地笑了笑，朝身边始终没有发言的重吾使了个眼色。

“或许我可以八卦一下？”鸣人笑了笑，视线却没有落在佐助身上。

“您会知道的。”香磷朝他眨了眨眼睛，像是想要暗示些什么。

宣传片的拍摄进行得很顺利，鸣人也在这短暂的过程中和他们四个建立了某种初级的友情基础，所以不论是场面上还是出于私心，他都有理由请大家出去吃一顿。当然小樱也跟着一起去了，他们两个不纯的动机虽然并没有在这几天里表现出来，但没人能否定那种心情的存在，哪怕只是最简单的交流，在他们眼中都是极大的恩赐了。

简单的晚餐之后大家准备按照各自的安排分道而行，鸣人原本是打算装作顺路去蹭佐助的车，却在离开饭店前被香磷拦了下来，小樱是第一个出去的，而单独面对她偶像的鸣人此刻只觉得有些局促。

“保持联系哦。”她突然塞到鸣人手里一张纸条，在他还没来得及做出反应的时候就脚步轻快地走出了饭店，只留下鸣人一个人站在原地发愣。他看了一眼那张带着淡淡香气的卡片，上面写了时间和一家酒店的房间号，最下面是一串陌生的号码，很明显与鸣人手机里保存的香磷的号码不同。

鸣人的第一反应是如果小樱知道她的偶像如此明显地暗示自己之后会有什么反应，换位思考一下如果是佐助把这样一张纸条给了小樱，他觉得自己很有可能会发狂，于是出于朋友之间的道义，他十分坦诚地把这件事告诉了小樱，并且决定让对方去赴这个约。

对于结果他自然是十分好奇的，可小樱并没有在当晚联系他，这也让鸣人心中的疑问又增加了好几个，不过转天都是要在公司见面的，所以鸣人不是很急，再说这件事并没有牵扯到佐助，他也没有必要为此思考太多。

然而第二天早上等待小樱的过程中他接到了前台打来的内线电话，佐助不知因为什么想要和他单独聊聊，地点当然定在鸣人的办公室。没有任何准备的他在同意佐助上来之后开始手忙脚乱地将桌面上对方的照片塞进抽屉里，也就在他刚刚收拾完后几秒，外面响起了一阵敲门声，而佐助的声音也在有规律的敲击之中传了进来。

“漩涡先生，我可以进去吗？”十分官方的称呼，鸣人先是反应了一下，随后立刻说道：“请进。”

“是宣传片的事吗？”鸣人首先想到的就是这个唯一能将两个人联系到一起的事，再看到佐助进来之后把办公室的门从里面锁上了，他开始隐隐觉得一定是出了什么大问题。

“并不，我想和你聊聊昨晚的事。”佐助走到鸣人办公桌前站定，若有所思地扫了一眼空无一物的桌面。

“昨天晚上……有什么事吗？”鸣人立刻想到了香磷的那张卡片，有些心虚地停顿了一下。

“来的为什么是春野樱？”佐助靠在桌边看着他。

“你为什么会知道？那个不是……”没想到佐助会知道香磷约了自己的事，鸣人瞬间有了一种被抓到出轨的心虚感，不敢迎着佐助的视线与其对视。

“如果你想问的是我为什么会知道香磷对你的邀约，那个其实是我让她给你的。”见鸣人明显想要逃避这个问题，佐助偏偏主动解答了他的疑问。

“欸？所以说昨天其实是你要约我吗？”立刻找到了对方话中的重点，鸣人猛地转过头看向佐助，眼中满是震惊和错愕。

“可以这样理解，不过我很好奇，就算是你对香磷不感兴趣，为什么会让春野樱代替你赴约而不是干脆回绝掉呢？”佐助摆出一副要把事情调查到底的样子，兴致盎然地又向鸣人抛出了一个问题。

“当然是因为小樱她……”鸣人说到一半突然停了下来，差一点他就把小樱喜欢香磷的事说出来了，在不知道昨晚究竟发生了什么的前提下他不能贸然将这件事说出去，就像小樱会替他保密一样，最基本的友谊操守他还是有的。

于是鸣人立刻改口道：“当然是因为小樱她更擅长和女性交流了，我以为是香磷约的我，在没有那种意思的条件下这种处理方式应该算是对彼此都好吧。”

鸣人原本以为佐助是来兴师问罪的，关于自己对于他们队员的追求毫不理睬的傲慢或是不识时务，但在知道邀请者其实是佐助的时候他开始有些搞不懂了，对方今天来找自己究竟是想要说些什么？

“那么如果是我直接邀请你呢？”佐助似乎对他的回答还算满意，接着又做出了一个假设。

“你？还是卡片上写的那个地方吗？”鸣人的心跳漏了一拍，在看到佐助若隐若现的笑容之后他有些恍惚，试问哪个人可以抵抗得住自己偶像的邀约？别说是去酒店开房了，就是把他带去蔬菜大棚参观一天他都愿意。但鸣人的脑子明显还处于在线状态，佐助约他去开房是什么意思？两个人下象棋吗？还是说对方察觉到了什么，所以想要借此机会试探自己一下？

这样想的话就绝对不能暴露了，任何人知道自己被某个同性用一种奇怪的情感憧憬着的话都会觉得恶心吧，鸣人可不想被佐助拉入黑名单，他宁愿一辈子都做个某某无闻的小歌迷都不要在盲目地踏出那一步后被对方用厌恶的眼神盯着。

但他不觉得自己什么时候做出过让佐助怀疑的事，也就不存在对方试探自己的这个可能，但为了以防万一，他还是多了个心眼，带着前提条件询问道。

“还是那个地方。”佐助回答的很直接。

“我不太理解你的意思，不过如果你是想找个没有其他人打扰的地方和我深入地聊一聊，其实我很欢迎你直接到我家里来。”鸣人刚说完就后悔了，他看了刚刚用来藏佐助照片的抽屉一眼，想起自己家里那满墙壁Voice的海报，无力感油然而生。

“你应该知道我的意思。”佐助凑近了些，突然握住鸣人的手腕将他拉向自己这边，两个人的脸几乎贴到了一起。

“你说什么……”鸣人被这突如其来的动作吓得脑内一片空白，他现在只知道佐助和自己之间的距离几乎可以忽略不计，而且他的话联系到那个约定的地点，某种意义上来说目的其实已经很清楚了。

“你这是想潜规则我吗？”鸣人在佐助的另一只手扣到自己腰上之后小心翼翼地问道，说实话自己的幻想对象有一天会向自己提出这方面的邀约，这很显然是他根本没有想过的。

“不，最多算是睡粉，”佐助微微俯下身和他额头相抵，在鸣人眼中露出一个十分愉悦的微笑，“你喜欢我，不是吗？”

“你你你！你怎么会知道的？是谁……是小樱和你说的吗？”鸣人语无伦次地想要推开佐助，秘密被人戳破的感觉十分不好，特别提问的还是被涉及到的另一个人，可想而知他此刻是有多惊恐了。

“去年9月的巡演，为什么没有去现场？”佐助似乎乐于观察他这副惊慌失措的样子，以至于鸣人挣扎了几次都没有逃离出他的控制。

“你为什么会记得这个？”鸣人不知道是该问对方为什么记得自己只有那一次没有去现场，还是问他为什么会记得自己这个人，一定要说的话对方不应该这么了解自己的，鸣人自认为隐藏得足够好，所以究竟是哪里出了差错？

“你的发色很显眼，特别是每次都出现在最前排，不只是我，水月和重吾他们也对你有印象，所以去年他们问我‘你那个狂热的男粉今天怎么没来’，从那个时候我才开始调查你。”佐助回想起之前的每一次演出，这个金发的青年总是会在众多狂热的粉丝之中显得有些格格不入，他不会像其他人那样做出些动作或是脸上带有疯狂的表情来传达自己的爱，他就静静地站在那里，脸上并没有多余的情绪，但佐助却总是能从他的眼中看到些被隐藏起来的东西。明明是最澄澈的蓝色，可每当看向自己的时候却总是会染上一丝烟火气极重的欲望，最开始佐助还很难解读出那种欲望的意义，直到去年九月后的另一场演出，再次看到鸣人的时候他才突然醒悟过来。

崇拜吗？或许有，憧憬吗？或许有，爱吗？或许有。

明明是同性，但佐助总是能从对方眼中看出人类最初始的情欲，看到他隐忍的疯狂之下，还有某种病态的独占欲。直到佐助把这份关注返还给了他，并且十分清楚地发现了自己的感情，这一切才终于有了解释的方法，他们两个人之间才真的算是开始了某种程度上的角逐。

“你不会觉得反感吗？”佐助的态度让鸣人觉得很意外，他知道早期自己的眼神到底有多么露骨，也知道很多时候恰恰只有眼睛才能传达出一个人最真实的想法，所以此刻从佐助的目光中他看到了和自己一模一样的欲望，那是一种想要将对方拖入泥潭的狂躁，却被很好地控制住了。

“最开始或许会有，但现在你应该明白了。”佐助说着将鸣人的领带扯了下来，并在对方还没有做出反应时捆住了他的双手。

“你要做什么？”手腕处被领带紧紧地绑缚着，鸣人反射性的动作就是用膝盖去顶对方，但他这个动作并没有成功，他抬起的那条腿被佐助顺势用手臂架了起来，下一秒就被反过身压在了办公桌上。

“给你个机会潜规则我啊，你们公司不是有人想看到这个吗？”佐助十分愉悦地将自己的胸膛压在对方背上，之后把手伸到前方解开了鸣人衬衫的扣子。大概是因为在这片私人领域中比较随意的缘由，他并没有穿着西装外套，这也给佐助省了不少力，起码在经历了几秒根本没有任何抵抗的动作之后，鸣人的衬衫已经被佐助褪到了手臂上。

“你怎么会知道这个？那个发帖的人明明是……”鸣人完全顾不上自己正袒胸露怀地背对着自己的偶像了，对方一个接一个抛出来的线索才是他现在最在意的，什么羞耻心和顾虑早就被他抛到了脑后。

“你想说井野？如果你仔细调查的话就会发现她其实是我的高中同学，我只是和她说了你们公司的某位高层对我有意思，并且想趁这次新品发布和我拉近关系，她还以为是春野樱呢。”佐助微凉的指尖探向了鸣人胸前，开始在他因为兴奋而挺立起来的乳尖上持续施加着刺激，鸣人惊呼一声后立刻将身体向后弓去，准备逃离开对方这种戏谑般的逗弄，但佐助明显看出了他的意图，直接在后方用胸膛将他按了回去。

“所以说那个帖子其实是在你的授意之下发出来的？为什么要这样做？”被压回桌子上的鸣人只能继续任由对方对自己上下其手，虽然行为上他有些抗拒佐助的动作，但实际上倒不如说是在期待着更深层次的肉体接触，因为仅仅是象征性地后退了一次之后，他就乖乖地趴到桌面上了。

“喜欢你，这个答案怎么样？”佐助的手在他的侧腹流连了片刻，之后便向着更下面的地方探去。不出几秒鸣人的裤子就被扒了下来，羞耻心和隐隐约约升腾起来的兴奋感同时涌上心头，他感觉到自己身体的某部分逐渐有了抬头的趋势。

“你别开玩笑了，如果只是一时兴起或者是试探我的话现在住手我可以当做什么都没发生过。”这种情况下的告白鸣人才不会相信，自知之明他还是有的，就算自己作为粉丝有些显眼，但也绝对没有到达能让对方喜欢上自己的地步吧。

“你认为我在开玩笑吗？”佐助的语气突然严肃了起来，沉默了几秒后他扯掉了鸣人下半身仅剩的那条内裤，然后用自己的下体顶了一下对方的臀部，轻笑着说道，“在这种情况之下？”

鸣人的脸瞬间涨得通红，同为男人他自然知道对方正处于什么样的状态之下，佐助很显然也对他产生了欲望，虽然印象中对方确实没有被爆出过任何的绯闻，但很有可能现在发生在自己身上的事从前也同样被他掩盖过去许多。可这些对于肖想了佐助多年的鸣人来说根本无关紧要，就算是一夜情，在此时此刻他们两个都是你情我愿的，这就足够了。

想到这里鸣人也不再顾虑什么了，他转过头看向佐助，动了动被对方扭在身后的手腕，说道：“把这个解开，我不会反抗了。”

“不可以。”佐助将他的身体从桌面上抱了起来，让鸣人靠在自己的胸膛上，他将头压在对方肩上，细细地啃吻起了鸣人的脖子。由于猎物已经不再挣扎，他原本压制着对方的手也空闲了下来，此刻又移回了刚刚仅是打了个招呼的地方，握住了鸣人已经完全勃起的性器。

“要做的话起码去里面的休息室。”鸣人倒吸了一口凉气，不把手上的东西解开也就算了，难道还要在他的办公桌前做吗？

“就在这里。”佐助再次拒绝了他的请求，手上的动作也渐渐加快了频率。自慰这种事鸣人当然做过，但换成是佐助来做这些从感觉上却有了很大的不同，不仅是对方的技术比自己更好这一点原因，单从心理上他就很难承认这个事实，偶像帮自己打手枪？就算是在梦里他都不敢这么设定。

但这件事此刻却真实地发生了，佐助的手掌包裹着他的茎体，不急不缓地上下撸动着，倒不是他有早泄的毛病，只是无法抵御这种多重的刺激，所以没过多久，在佐助的手指擦过顶端小孔的一瞬间，他就颤抖着射了出来。

“很舒服？”佐助将鸣人的脸转向自己这边，和他交换了一个湿答答的深吻，鸣人的脑子里晕晕乎乎的，此刻也就由着那人对自己为所欲为了。虽说他也知道接下来会发生些什么，但具体的步骤还是有些一知半解，所以在佐助再次将他按在桌面上时，鸣人表现得十分顺从自然，他可不想让佐助知道自己还是个处男。

佐助先是将鸣人的双腿向两边打开，之后从口袋里拿出便携润滑剂挤到了他的尾椎处，由于鸣人自觉地翘起了屁股，所以那些液体并没有立刻流下来。佐助用手指沾了些，引导着向下方移去，鸣人先是感觉到了一阵凉意，之后对方的一根手指就猛地刺入了他的体内。

“你轻点！”鸣人惊呼出声，倒不是觉得有多疼，只是后穴里突然被塞进了异物，让他觉得有些无所适从。可佐助却以为是伤到了他，手上的动作放缓了下来，仅用探进去的那根手指在里面小幅度地抽插着，另一只手握住了鸣人刚刚已经发泄过一次的性器，试图用前面的快感来分散他的注意力。

很快鸣人就适应了这种入侵行为，阴茎也再度挺立在了佐助手中，对方的扩张工作十分小心，直到鸣人喘息着允许他进行下一步的时候才放入了第二根手指。这次不再只是在里面一进一出地抽送了，佐助开始尝试着撑开里面的肠壁，寻找能让鸣人兴奋的点并小心翼翼地按压着。不多时他就找到了地方，在偶然间按在某一点上的时候，鸣人的身体突然痉挛了一下，口中压抑了很久的喘息声也陡然间变成了呻吟。惊觉自己身体内发生的变化，他回过头去看佐助，但只来得及看清对方眼中浓浓的欲望，那人就凑上来给了他一个奖励似的吻。

与此同时，佐助终于又加进去了一根手指，并且十分精准地按在了他刚刚反应极大的那个点上。鸣人的惊呼因为深吻而被吞回了肚子里，所以只能通过扭动自己的身体来消散这种奇怪的感觉，但对方每一次都坏心眼地按在那一个位置上，如果不是因为趴在桌子上他现在很有可能会因为站不稳而摔倒在地。

鸣人在扩张的过程中差点又射了一次，之后便有些急不可耐了，先不说他之前的丢脸行为，单看两个人现在的衣着，就觉得空虚寂寞的好像只有他一个人似的。佐助到现在还都保持着他进来时的样子，让鸣人看起来有些不爽，于是他用脚踢了踢对方的小腿，平复了一下呼吸后说道：“已经可以了。”

“事先说明一下，因为来得急所以我没有带套子。”见鸣人主动提出要求，佐助也不再继续这种漫长的工作了，皮带扣和拉链解开的声音之后，他握住自己早已处于临界状态的性器，抵在了鸣人的后穴处。但他并没有立刻进去，而像是突然才想起这个问题一样，不紧不慢地说道。

“都一样了，你进来吧。”鸣人被那灼热的硬物顶得有些神情恍惚，他现在什么都顾不上了，只想要佐助狠狠地贯穿自己，在此刻和他融为一体。

佐助自然是没让他等太久，在对方话音刚落时立刻满足了他的愿望。鸣人只觉得自己的后穴被慢慢地撑开，对方的性器深深地埋入了自己体内，仿佛要将他整个人都撕裂成两半一样。他咬紧着牙关才没有让呻吟声流露出来，即使是在这种情况下他还是要记得自己身处何地，如果被公司的人知道自己和佐助正在做些什么，那他们两个都会遭殃。

佐助进去后并没有急着去动，而是在鸣人适应了一会儿之后才缓慢地抽插了起来。对方的性器自然是不能用三根手指来代替，所以刚刚的扩张也只是让他不至于太痛苦罢了。鸣人调整着自己的呼吸，努力去迎合对方的动作，等他终于完全接受了异物的入侵，佐助才握住了他的腰，开始疾风骤雨般猛烈地冲刺了起来。

手被绑在了后方，鸣人根本不能用咬着自己的手来克制住那些即将脱口而出的呻吟声，佐助的动作越发的深入，有几次鸣人甚至觉得他的阴茎顶到了自己的内脏，让他差点干呕出来。不过好在佐助做爱的时候很安静，所以他只要专注于克制自己的声音就足够了，虽然好几次都被对方弄得差点失神，但他还是努力地集中注意力，咬紧牙把所有声音都压了回去。

但这也只是一开始，几轮抽送之后佐助又找到了鸣人的兴奋点，开始用龟头在那个地方浅浅地研磨着。鸣人的脸涨得通红，他觉得自己很快就要控制不住声音了，而就在这时，身后突然传出了抽屉被拉开的声音，不知是在调侃还是故意刁难他，佐助将一个相框摆到了桌面上，放在鸣人的视线之内，之后对方凑了上来，贴在鸣人耳边说道：“没想到你会在抽屉里藏这么多我的照片啊。”

鸣人这次是终于忍不住了，后方持续被贯穿的快感再加上秘密被公布出来的羞耻感使他闷哼一声射在了自己的办公桌上，这次佐助甚至都没有碰前面，他就因为双重的刺激缴了械。鸣人像只鸵鸟似的把头转向另一边，决定装作没听到，但佐助兴致却很好，他将性器从鸣人后穴中退出来，把对方的身体翻到了自己这边。

“敢做却不敢承认吗？”佐助的手游移在鸣人泛红的胸前，逗弄着对方挺立的乳尖，用修剪整齐的指甲在上面来回打着圈。

“你……是你的粉丝摆两张照片难道不行吗？”鸣人有些恼羞成怒地瞪了对方一眼。

“哦？刚刚是谁不敢承认的？”佐助将鸣人抱了起来，双腿卡在手臂上，再从后面环住了他的腰。鸣人因为重心不稳只能向佐助这边靠了靠，头压在对方肩膀上，随后佐助向后退了几步，坐到了他的座椅上。

“想要我把领带解开吗？”佐助将鸣人的双腿最大程度地打开放到两边的扶手上，笑着看他面色潮红却又压抑着欲望的样子，将自己的领带松了松。

“不可能这么轻易就放过我的吧？你还想做什么？”鸣人刚稍微坐直了身体，就因为惯性的原因向后仰去，还好佐助及时地将他揽了回来，才不至于摔下去。

“知道就好。”佐助保持着刚刚的笑容将鸣人的臀部托了起来，就着还没有完全流出来的润滑剂，十分轻松地再次顶了进去。或许是因为体位的原因，鸣人觉得佐助的巨物好像进入到了一个前所未有的深度，两个人都因为这次结合发出了一声满足的喟叹。

但接下来对方却没有任何动作了，那根火热的性器就深埋在鸣人体内，让他觉得自己被填满了一样，他觉得内里一阵骚痒，希望对方再狠狠地捣进自己内部。他有些不满地侧过头去看佐助，想问对方又要耍什么花样，背后被绑起来的手却突然之间被解开了束缚，鸣人活动了一下后条件反射地环住了对方的脖子，小声地贴在对方耳边说道：“这样可以了吧？”

“想要的话就自己动，我们漩涡总裁应该不是那种喜欢不劳而获的人吧？”佐助说完用嘴衔住了他的耳垂，先是用舌尖色情地舔了两下，之后轻轻地用牙齿咬住向外一扯。

“好痛！”鸣人立刻用一只手去捂自己的耳朵，另一只手臂依旧搭在对方肩上，因为终于能直起身体的原因，他看到佐助正摆出一副十分悠闲的样子盯着自己，好像急于纾解欲望的只有他一个人似的。

“如果你想保持着这个样子等我射出来，那起码要等到下午了，你不介意的话可以继续。”佐助虽然嘴上这么说着，但舌头却开始不安分起来，刚刚处于背后位没来得及好好去欣赏，现在只觉得对方因为欲望而上下起伏的胸膛看上去十分秀色可餐。他一向是个行动派，这样想着的同时就已经吻了上去，从锁骨的地方开始，在那片麦色的肌肤上落下了一个个暧昧的痕迹。

“我动还不行吗？”鸣人恼羞成怒地把手撑在两边的扶手上，尝试着去抬高自己的身体，但重力的因素再加上他现在已经精疲力尽的原因，只过了一秒他就又重重地坐了回来，而佐助的性器根本没有离开他的身体，反倒是朝着更深入的地方楔了进去。鸣人闷哼了一声，有些手足无措地再次抱住了佐助的头，他在想如果自己做不到的话对方会不会再把自己的手捆起来，却听到佐助的呼吸因为自己的这个动作瞬间粗重了起来。

“你真是……”佐助叹了口气，猛地向上顶了一下胯部，他将鸣人的身体放正，握住对方的腰开始猛烈地动作了起来。

鸣人口中再次传出了破碎的呻吟，与上一轮的进攻不同，佐助像是终于被他煽动起来一样，每一次的进入都极深无比。浓烈的情潮弥漫在两人之间，他们亲吻着，交换着黏腻的体液，鸣人只觉得多年前自己期许着发生在他们两人之间的热辣情事，如今正超出预期地全部实现了。比起肉体上的欢愉，此刻更能让他满足的是原本隔在彼此之间的那堵墙消失了，即使发展成了现在这个样子，但他起码也算是踏出了那一步。

就在鸣人认为自己将要精疲力尽的时候，佐助终于喘息着射在了他股间，他甚至不知道对方是什么时候抽出去的，敏感的内壁还不断收缩着，像是要把对方的东西吸进来。鸣人无力地靠在了佐助怀里，痉挛的同时开始大口喘息起来，多亏了对方毫无止息的吻，他才没有在高潮的瞬间呻吟出声，虽说让自己一直都提心吊胆的就是这个家伙，但顾忌场合这一点还是让鸣人对他抱怨不起来。

两个人抱在一起很久都没有说话，直到鸣人的手突然被佐助拉了过来，对方从西装的口袋里拿出一样东西，转而戴到了他的手上。鸣人的脑子还有些迷糊，愣了几秒之后才反应过来那是什么，他诧异地看着佐助，有些难以置信地询问道：“你的意思是……”

“选择权在你手里，我会等你的答复。”佐助摩挲着他无名指上的那枚男戒，在上面深情地落下一吻。

 

 

木叶珠宝的Desire系列几乎在上市的当天就成为了人们议论的最热话题，不仅由于它大胆的命名，单是系列中四件新品的独特含义，就足以引人遐思了。其中的两款分别是男戒和女戒，分别代表了男士和女士，而另一枚无特定性别标志的戒指和那条男式手链却被单独赋予了新的名字——Choice。至于原本命名为“欲望”的整个系列究竟是代表了对爱情平等的渴望，还是在说某些人深陷于选择之中贪婪地想要全部得到，最终也只能成为大家内心中的一个疑问，无法获知创作者的真正意图了。

只不过在闲暇之余，有细心的粉丝们发现，从Desire系列上市之后，当红乐队Voice的主唱宇智波佐助的左手上开始佩戴起了那枚代表着男性的戒指，而同一乐队的成员漩涡香磷则是戴上了那枚代表女性的戒指。在所有人都猜测他们两个是不是开始交往了的时候，木叶珠宝的员工们同样发现了一件令人匪夷所思的事情，那就是不知从何时起，他们的董事长和人力资源经理手上都戴起了Desire系列的Choice，至于具体是怎么回事嘛，估计只有他们本人和公司内某位姓山中的员工才知道了。

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
